


late night peanut butter runs

by kissed



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M, lapslock, stuff from my lj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissed/pseuds/kissed
Summary: jaejoong craves in the middle of the night.





	1. Chapter 1

yoochun is driving in the middle of the night and is listening to bob marley and pretends he’s high while he’s perfectly capable of driving to the convenience store where the peanut butter, the kind that Jaejoong likes and apparently the only peanut butter he eats, is available. _Why does he have to crave peanut butter in the middle of the night where I have a massive muscle pain?_

his phone vibrates through the slot of his car and he reads it even though he knows it’s illegal to use cellphones while inside a moving vehicle.  
  
_Did you get my peanut butter?_ Yoochun scoffs and shakes his head. 5 minutes, he was just 5 minutes out of their bedroom door and he laughs at the thought of how Jaejoong is needy of his secret addiction.  
  
_Im touched that you care for me baby, I’ll be home soon_ he replies and he shuts his phone into a clamp and places it back in the slot of his car.

 _Where the chuck is the chucking peanut butter?_ There was creamy, crunchy and unsweetened. He had called the cashier since he couldn’t find someone who could help him and as soon as the person came, she had already pointed what was yoochun was looking for.  
  
“There you are you little-“ yoochun stops cursing the jar before the cashier could eye side him more. “heeeeh” he glides away and goes to the next cashier instead of the person he called.  


“did you get it?” Jaejoong said as soon as yoochun got out of his white Porsche. Yoochun glares at Jaejoong and rolls his eyes at him.   
  
“yes, baby. I’m safe too, thanks for asking” yoochun says sarcastically and Jaejoong walks in his tiptoes to kiss yoochun breathless.  
  
“yeah, yeah I got it” yoochun says after he breaks the mind-blowing kiss.  
  
“you’re unfair, you know that?” he fires.

“I try my best baby” Jaejoong says and he slips his hands on the plastic that yoochun is holding. He runs to the kitchen and gets a clean spoon and rips the plastic away from and screws open the peanut butter, rips the foil open and smiles darkly.

Yoochun laid himself down the sofa and tried to close his eyes and imagine that he was on a vacation with Jaejoong, toes in the sand, ocean wind in dried in their kissed lips and sun rays piercing their cleansed skin. _Jaejoong runs a hand on his bare sun kissed back, lips chapped from swimming too much in the salty waters. Yoochun smiles and thinks how could he be turned on so quickly just by jaejoong’s sweet gestures, without meaning to seduce him._  
  
“chuuuuuuunnnn”

Yoochun wakes up to hear jaejoong’s yelling and whining “chuuuuuuun” he says and he feels jaejoong’s weight crush his legs but he doesn’t complain even though he has muscle pains.  
  
“what’s it girly?” yoochun teases and Jaejoong rolls his eyes at the endearment and gets up.

“we’re out of bread. get out” Jaejoong says and yoochun finds himself driving back to the convenience store.    
  



	2. sunlight in your universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jaejoong just wants yoochun's attention, yoochun just wants to defend his things from hustler!su

“jaejoong, I won’t fucking give up on this no matter what you say,” yoochun spits his angry words at jaejoong like he’s laboring after nine months of long suffering (complete with morning sickness and weight gain, where he wakes up one morning and all his clothes don’t seem to fit any more) jaejoong runs a hand through his silky bleached too many times hair and places a throw pillow threateningly near yoochun’s face. “I will cut you, jae. I swear to everything that’s holy,” yoochun growls and jaejoong chuckles to yoochun’s irritation.

you look so cute I could kiss your whole face right now and never let go of it he thinks and he stops himself by gripping on the pillow tighter before it falls and makes yoochun madder. “but you don’t even pray, you're not even catholic, yoo” jaejoong jokes and he earns a tough glare from him and he goes off to slump himself next to yoochun’s side and cuddle close, yoochun is irritated by jaejoong’s clinginess and willingness to irritate him but he doesn’t mind the warmth or the physical contact, after all everything jaejoong did was adorable.

“what the f-“ before he could even push through his colorful swearing and before the neighbors complain, jaejoong clamps his lips with yoochun’s and he clings onto yoochun’s hole-y shirt and sticks his fingers in them. he tickles yoochun’s tummy from the hole and the other hand cradling yoochun’s face.

yoochun breaks the kiss and before jaejoong could complain yoochun had already beat him to it, so he huffs. “just let me take off one brick okay? I don’t want to lose to junchan here, I betted my eric clapton record for this,” yoochun explains and junsu giggles from the other side of the coffee table and jaejoong huffs and grabs yoochun’s shirt.

“I’ll fucking get you another one tomorrow! I’ll tweet that I want that record and by the time you’re done screaming my name, I have a whole stack of eric clapton records and albums outside my house,” jaejoong tugs yoochun and the whole uno stacko falls and junsu makes a victory dance and gets the vinyl record from the table.

yoochun doesn’t say a word because just like what jae thought, he had already kissed his face and he’s never letting go of it.


	3. like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They realize that they're used to each other, the hard way.

Life sometimes changes you.

Sometimes it’s for the better and often times it’s for the worst, but in the end it changes you, no matter what the outcome is, it always changes you. When did you start working late and leave me home alone? Lonely dinners and silent nights, where were those warm and invigorating sessions we used to have? It just suddenly stopped, suddenly changed, suddenly cold.

I’m picking up myself from last night’s escapades with someone I’m not with, someone I don’t belong to and someone who does not belong with me. He’s caring, careful and satisfying and the best part is, there are no strings. No love to worry about, no pain to endure and no policy to break.

When did the liquor cabinet start to fade into the distance? When did the contents of the cabinet vanish? When did you start coming hate or not coming home at all? Did you ever realize I was waiting for you amidst the vast imagination I’ve conjured in my head. How the things in my head turned out to be quite true. Sometimes I call you. In the middle of the night to find out where you are or if you’ll even come home at all, I’ll call you and someone else answers. The next day, you come home and I don’t interrogate you, it’s just what we’ve been used to.

Enduring.

You know what I’ve been doing and I know what I'm doing but we’re too terrified by the fact of losing each other. Too much time spent on each other, too much investment, too much love gained and lost that we are too repelled by the thought of separation.

But I’m not going to lie when you ask me if I’m okay, because I’m not. I’m never okay. If you’d ask me to stop seeing someone else, would you start coming home early and eat with dinner with me? If I stop drinking in the afternoons, would you spend time with me and Jiji? If I stopped thinking about you and someone else, would you really stop it? Would you? Could we ignite what was ours before? Make it ours again?

Because we are used to us. In everything that we’ve built, it always boils down to one. To hope, to love and to connect. Familiarity and heart, the familiar warmth that I can only give to you and the only voice that would make me rise from my sick self to greet you at the door. When life sometimes changes a part of you, it doesn’t mean it will change the whole of you. It’s just a part of yourself that will be somehow affected but in the end, when things are meant to be yours, it will forever be yours.

No matter how hard and painful the journey is.


	4. promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you gave me a reason to break them.

i'll give you two kisses and you give three back. you said you loved me until the skies turn pink with cotton candy and you promised you'd never leave me until the pigs lose weight and fly as high as the hot air balloon we rode last january. you said you'd hold my hand if we bungee jump on top of macau tower and you said you'd kiss my tears away even if we end up parting ways.

i bought you a sweater with an embroidered cat and you cried and said i was a little bitch for knowing what you want. i promised you that i'll keep your love in a jar and never let it slip between my fingers, to cherish the jar and hold it with my two hands. i promised you light and air whenever you feel like dying and crawling into a closed hole you created before you met me. i promised to hold you close whenever we take off planes, you hated that funky feeling of take offs and i promised to keep all the barf bags just because you said it will make us look rich. all kinds of barf bags displayed in the living room, framed for everyone to see.

i promised you eternity of my annoying self and promised you to kiss the pain away, from your eyes, your heart and your body. you promised me life with happiness because of your love, kissing under the rain and love beyond black eyes during the night. i promised to donate my collection of black t-shirts to the orphanage near our home because you said they need it more than i did and we celebrated that night, with champagne and sex that blew our minds. contrasting with my little deed, i asked you to cook for the home for the aged near changmin's house and you did, all smiles (with or without the dentures) and a lot of bows, we said celebration to ourselves by writing love in each other's skin, engraving everything that death couldn't erase.

but then i woke up in someone else' arms, strong arms that cradled my body and fingers that softly trailed my face and light breathing smelling of mint and coffee. and i wasn't even aware that i was falling away from you and that's when i realized that i didn't keep my promise.

i'm sorry, jaejoong.

yoochun, are you awake? i hear his voice, deep and soothing. just like yours but in a completely different impact and i suddenly miss you but i know there's no hope for you and me. from the time you said your goodbye when you kissed me that night on your hospital bed.

i'm sorry, i couldn't keep my promises. you gave me a reason to break them.


End file.
